Dirty- Pewds fanfic
by I Make FanFics
Summary: yes.


I jumped up and down on my bed just as a ping came up on my computer to inform me that PewDiePie is coming to Flordia. I couldnt believe it, he was my idol, my obsession! I am going to meet him, actually talk with him! the message says he will be at the mall downtown from my house, so i threw on my jacket and pewds shirt and headed out.

Chapter 1: Meeting him. Luna walked into the mall unaware of where her beloved idol was, but she was deadset to find him. A voice on the intercom came on announcing to the crowd. "Whats up Bros? Are you searching for Pewds? Hes at the main foodcourt! Bro day everyday!" and faded into static.

I booked it to the food court and just as she set foot on the tile floor she found him. The real him. Her god. She walked up to the stage pushing aside a couple girls and placed her hands on the stage and looked up at him. He looked down and crouched infront of her as she leveled her head with his.

"Hello Bro." He whispered into the air. Lunas heart stopped and she was walking on air. He stood up and clicked on his mic. "Hows it going Bros? My name is PewDiePie!" Thats all she heard as she drifted off into a daydream where he was speaking to her, only her.

"Hello Bro" He whispered into the air, and hopped down from the stage and caressed Lunas black head on hair in his arm and ran his fingers across her peirced lips. She fluttered her eyelids.

"Hello Pewdie" She said seductivly. He leaned in to gently kiss her pink lips.

Suddenly she was shoved against the stage, Pewdie was giving out high fives and people were pushing over Luna just to touch her fantasy man. he went backstage after saying goodbye and all of the people disperced from the stage, leaving Luna alone. She stepped away, her dreams crashing down. She wanted him, her body craved him.

She glanced up at the stage one last time to see him poke his head out from the side of the curtain. "PewDiePie?" is all the could mutter out. He motioned for her to come backstage. This couldnt be happening. She looked at him and pointed to herself. He nodded and she went to him.

He stood infront of him and couldnt help but smile. "I know you." He said. "Your Lunas Illusion, the girl with the gaming channel. We have played in the past, before i was popular!" He gave her a hug and she melted.

"Yeah, thats me.." She said shyly

"Hey you wanna come back to my suite? I have recording equipment we could make a video! Just like old times!" He said as he grabbed her and and pulled her to the sidewalk.

"Your staying in a hotel?" She asked. She wondered if she asked him to stay with her if he would.

"Yeah, its expensive but nice." He smiled and winked at her.

Awhh hell "why dont you come stay with me?" she blurted out before her mind could stop her.

He turned making Luna smash into his body. "Really? I mean i dont want to intrude.."

"Yeah its fine." She smiled "Get your stuff. Here is my adress." She scribbled her adress on a peice of paper and handed it to her.

he smiled and took the paper. "Thank you"

CHAPTER 2 -Later that Day- There was a knock at her door and she pulled on her shorts and tank top.

There he was, her dream man. Her past lover.

"hey." she said as she let him in.

"whats new, lovely house!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah i guess, my guest room is down the hall to the left" She said with a smile. She watched him go down the hallway into the guest room and she walked into her own bedroom. She sat on her bed and sighed.

There was a quick rasp at the door and she pulled it open reluctanlt. Felix was standing there, he looked almost nervous. "Uh hey," He said quickly "can we talk?"

"Sure" she said as she lead him to her bed and offered him the place next to her on the matress.

"Uh, I want to drudge up the past... I miss you." She looked at him suprised.

They exchanged looks "Uh, I miss you to-" She was cut off by his lips. He put one of his hands on her hip and pulled her onto his lap. He slipped his hands under her shirt, to find that she hand no bra on. Her body was warm as he slid his hands over her breasts and groped them ever so slightly.

He laid back, pulling her ontop of him and slipped her shirt and shorts off, working her tight boxer-like panties off. She got off of him pulling him up with her, never breaking their kiss. She undressed him completely by the time he got her underwear off.

He slid his hand down on her, feeling her wetness and slowly rubbing her clit. He rubbed harder and harder until she shoved him back on the bed. She kissed her way down his body until she had him in her mouth. He lain his head back with pleasure and pulled her by her hair ontop of him. He flipped so she was on bottom.

He slowly shoved himself into her, with great passion. She moaned in pleasure. HE thrust harder and harder until she screamed his name. HE felt her tense up around his massive erection. With each thrust getting tighter. He needed more, he wanted more.


End file.
